


Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

by Eriathalia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, En likes the blue quite a lot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, bottom!Grandmaster (sort of), lots of feels, partially Jotun Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: The Grandmaster is very intrigued by Loki to a point where he longs to be possess him just as much as be possessed by him in turn. When he at last decides to pursue his desires he finds out quite a bit more than he expected. It does not bother him. After all he only deserves the very best.





	Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LawrVert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/gifts).



> A little Christmas gift for my fiancee since I failed to send her parcel in time. Sending stuff across the Atlantic takes sooooooo looooooong -.-
> 
> The prompt was bottom!Grandmaster with lots of feels (because RP headcannons...)
> 
> The garden part is loosely based on one of our RP threads.

He watched Loki. He watched him intensely every minute he was near, admired the lean figure, the alabaster skin and high, elegant cheekbones. The curve of those thin lips made him want to kiss him senseless until both of them were out of breath.

He had tasted the forbidden fruit when the other first arrived. It was a game of gaining favors. Loki might have thought he would not notice, but after billions of years the Grandmaster had learned to read other beings with ease. Yet he did not mind as the Asgardian prince posed an interesting enough conquest, refreshing and intelligent, so unlike all others that had been brought to him. He truly was a silvertongue, as he admitted being called throughout many realms, both in eloquence as well as in...more intimate uses. It was an exquisite pleasure indeed.

But as time passed something stirred in him. He had always been one to possess, to take what he wanted when he wanted it and then diverted his attention to another pursuit or game when he tired of the old. With Loki however his desire grew stronger steadily. He enjoyed the company, used the prince as an object to show off that he only possessed the best of the best.  
Many a man envied him for it, since the Asgardian was a sight to behold, but he was never one to share. Not his most prized treasures at least. And Loki probably was the highest reward of them all.  
So high even, that unbeknownst to himself, his longing had gotten out of hand.  
He wanted to keep him and...dare he say it...be possessed by him in turn. It was a dangerous desire, but he could not help it, nor did he care.

Through all of his long existence no one had ever gained the privilege to possess a piece of him in turn. He never dared to allow it, being well aware of the snakes lurking in the dark, thirsting for his blood to be spilled across the ground.  
But as he watched his foundling prince once more, he wondered how it would feel not to touch, but be touched, not to take but be taken, up to the point of highest pleasure.

Should he risk it? His curiosity was beckoning him to take the plunge and give in to this deep rooted longing.

“Loki” he whispered into his prince’s ear, his breath warm against the shell.

The other turned to look at him, the trademark charming smile lighting up his face. It made the Grandmaster's stomach flip in giddy delight.

“Yes, Grandmaster?” Loki inclined his head “How may I be of servance?”

“I uh...was wondering if….if you would like to accompany me on...ah...on a walk?”

“A walk? Why yes, it would be my pleasure.” The prince laughed, though he knew well such behavior was highly unusual for his companion.  
“And where should we go? Is there a special place you would like to show me?”

“Y-yes. C-certainly. Yes. Very uh...a very special place indeed” The Grandmaster straightened the collar of his glittery golden robe.

“Lead the way then” With a smooth, elegant motion Loki took a hold of the Grandmaster’s arm, noting how the other stiffened ever so slightly as the prince’s cheek came to rest against his shoulder. 

“Yes, it would be uh...that way” The Grandmaster set a languid pace along long corridors adorned in golden ornaments. Surprisingly it was a part of the palace yet unknown to Loki, but he felt strangely at ease.

“Where are we going?” Loki asked, his curiosity genuine.

“To a very special place as I said before” The Grandmaster smiled one of his winning smiles and urged him on.

“Really? Should I feel honored then? To be the receiver of such privilege?”

“Ah, my pet, you are such grand company. How ah...could I not share the very special with you?”

“Grand you say? Well” Loki licked his lips, a motion that caused heat to stir up inside the Grandmaster. “I am glad you feel that way”

“Yes uh...very ah…” He trailed off as they reached a huge, richly ornamented door. “Ah, here we are”

Loki scrutinized it with a hint of suspicion. “Where are we?” He asked cautiously.

“This” The Grandmaster swiftly unlocked the door “Is my very special sanctuary” He pushed the door open and motioned Loki to step inside.

The room itself looked stunning to a point of being labeled breathtaking as it was not only decorated with the finest golden ornaments but ringed with the most exotic flowers in full bloom, basking it in a soft, pleasant scent.

“I did not know there were flowers on Sakaar”  
Loki shifted to face the Grandmaster.

“Why uh...this is the only place they are kept. Sakaar is a planet of many joys, but the more delicate life....” He plucked a bright red flower and handed it to Loki “ is better kept away from the crowd.”

“Why show me this?” The prince seemed startled.

“Beauty like yours should be granted the vision of something equally unique”  
Slender fingers brushed the nape of Loki’s neck, making him shiver involuntarily.

“Your words spoil me, Master” He gasped as the older one placed a kiss against his neck, then another a little lower.

“You…” Loki gasped as teeth grazed his sensitive skin. 

“Yes?” The Grandmaster kissed his neck again, suckling the skin as if it was the most tasteful candy. It made Loki’s knees feel weak.

“What do you want?” He moaned quietly, hands desperately searching for something to hold on to but finding nothing but thin air.

“Is it not obvious?” The Grandmaster purred “I want you”

“Me? Now?” He reached back.

“You. Only you. You are so...uh...so very...what is the word?”

“Stunning? Attractive? Desirable?”

“Yes yes, all of that.” The older one wrapped his arms around Loki’s middle, one hand slipping beneath his leather tunic in search for skin.  
Loki bit his lip to suppress the tiny noises of pleasure escaping his throat.

Slowly but gently the Grandmaster coaxed his soon to be lover towards a nearby settee.

“You are the epitome of beauty and desire” He bit Loki's ear lightly, suckling the lobe as he pushed him down, straddling his hips.  
“Do you even understand the things you do to me?” He purred into the Asgardian’s ear.

“Tell me about it” Loki replied as he pulled the older one flush against his chest.

“Cheeky, aren’t you?” He made to open the prince’s jacket. “Too much fabric in the way” Impatiently he managed to rid his younger lover of the offending piece of fabric.

“Do you want me, my prince? Oh how beautiful you are. Like finest marble” Hungry lips closed around one of the pink nipples on the younger man’s chest.

Loki bit his lip once more and nodded, the sensory overload clouding his mind more and more, though he could not deny the billion year old entity had proven to be an attentive lover all along, so much more than he had ever been granted by any other. It lead to a certain fondness for the Sakaarian leader.

“And do you love me?” He asked as his hips ground against Loki’s. “I…” Loki pressed out between gasps.

“You what? Be...be honest my prince” The Grandmaster’s hands started mapping out the others chest, feeling those lean muscles under sinfully soft skin.  
“Tell me, do you love me?” The older man demanded again. 

“What” a whine escaped the other “What difference does it make for a toy?” He knew it was far from a smart or elegant reply as soon as the words were out, especially as those large, strong hands tightened their grip dangerously and added  
“I am yours to please as long as you will have me.”  
It was a poor save, but he dared neither to deny it, nor confirm it, as any kind of commitment would end in his downfall eventually. After centuries filled with lovers, most no more than casual flings, he had learned that his best friend was no one but himself. Feelings, he had come to know, where a game too risky for even his liking and thus he did not allow himself to linger too long on anything that might have bloomed into any kind of affection. Do not hope, do not be hurt.

“So cold” the Grandmaster mumbled “Or is it fear, hmm?” His eyes were staring right into Loki’s, lingering and searching for a truth his younger lover so desperately tried to hide. His lips twisted into a sweet smile.  
“Amusing, you possess such a strong will.” One long finger traced down a trail from Loki’s cheek along his throat and shoulder.  
“Such a fun game with a more than worthy opponent. Just what intrigues me so much about you”  
He caught the Asgardians lips in another deep and lingering kiss, ending it with a nip of his bottom lip.  
“I think ah...you finding your way to Sakaar was such a lucky incident.”

“What gives you that impression?” Loki replied somewhat defiant. He liked being in control, but the Sakaarin leader had a way of cornering him. It was a sensation of vulnerability the prince did despise. 

“You do not bend. You ah….you like to please and gain favors for your own comfort, but contrary to others you are keen to keep your independence. You will not submit to anyone, am I right, my prince?”

Loki’s heart sped up as he sensed the hidden threat in those words. The Grandmaster might have been playful and eccentric to an extent of seeming clueless, but Loki knew better than to fall for the trick, posing as no more than a cover up for powers far greater than his or Thor’s or even the Allfather’s. If the entity wanted, he could easily crush him and eradicate his existence from the face of the universe. In dark moments he would even have been tempted to make it so.

“I...am nothing like the vermin crowding the nine realms” Loki hissed.

“No. You are not. You’re one of a kind in more than one way.”

“What are you playing at?” He did not like where this conversation was going.

“I ah...am not sure. So many secrets behinds those eyes of yours.” The Grandmaster twirled a strand of the younger one’s hair around his finger.  
“Maybe the question is not who you are but what you are.”

“Don’t” Loki whispered.

“Don’t do what?” The Grandmaster raised an eyebrow questioningly

“Do not wake demons you cannot handle.” It was an empty warning. Loki knew well enough that the Grandmaster was more than capable to handle any of his forms. Truth was, he did not want to slip. The secret of his true heritage was one buried deep down, hidden from the light of the world to never be shown again. But the monster was fighting, tried to break free from its confines to show its ugly head, turning him back into what he never wanted to be.  
It was a curse he was stricken with and no way to purge himself from the ghastly creature that lurked in the darkness. He could have been loved and honored just as his brother, could have lived in the light and been treated as equal, but the ugly truth was that he had never been like the people he had grown up to be a part of.  
Yes, he had been more inclined to the finesse of wit and sorcery, choosing it over brute strength, but if only he had not carried the blood of a beast inside, so long unbeknownst to himself, he might have been accepted. In the end however, he did not stand a chance and with the burden of the truth came despair that lead him astray.  
Sometimes he longed to go back to the innocent days of his childhood when everything had been light and carefree and his life not fragmented into bits and pieces held together by nothing but lies and pretense. You could break a mirror, fix it up again, but the cracks in the reflection would forever betray it was no longer whole. 

“Hey. Hey prince.” A burning palm came to rest against his cheek. Why was it so hot, almost to a point of being unbearable.  
“Hey uh...are you...are you still with me?” 

Loki blinked in confusion. Was that sorrow in the older entity’s voice? 

“Wow. You look...splendid...yes...who knew this was...yes...yes this blue suits you well. Look at you” A thumb moved from his cheek to trace Loki’s lips almost reverently, soft and gentle, but it hardly registered with the prince as one word hovered above him like the sword of Damocles, threatening to fall and pierce his heart. 

Blue. It meant he had lost his internal fight. The monster was loose and the truth could no longer be withheld, crushing yet another chance to be known as who he thought, who he wanted himself to be.  
He raised a shaking hand and looked at it past the Grandmaster. 

There it was, vibrant blue skin covered in runes and lines as ancient as times. It was almost too much, brought him right to the brink of insanity.

He opened his mouth, but all that escaped his throat was a low, heartbroken whine. His vision blurred, but the tears escaping his eyes froze on his cheeks, making them feel numb, just like the rest of his body.

Only now did he notice that the whole room had taken on a glassy sheen of ice, leaving all the flowers frozen solid like eerily intriguing sculptures, caught in a poise between life and death.

He tried to speak again, his words barely above a whisper. “I am sorry”

“Sorry?” Astonishingly the Grandmaster’s voice was soft and pleasant, full of wonder and empathy, something that Loki had doubted the other to be capable of.

“What for?” Long fingers tipped Loki’s face up, causing bright red to meet gentle, honey-colored eyes.

“You were not supposed to see. No one was.”  
“And yet I did” The older one chuckled. “Why does it upset you so, hmm?”

“It is not who I am” Loki spat out. “This creature is not me!” He struggled but found himself still pinned underneath the other who surprisingly enough seemed unaffected by the biting cold seeping from his body.

“It is a part of you” The Grandmaster leaned down and nuzzled the lines on his forehead.

“If I could I would cut it out. I never asked to be this way. It is nothing but a curse. Do not mock me old man!”

“Mock you? But I don’t. Do I seem like a jester?” The older man’s voice was firm. “I was stating facts, nothing more. Do not pretend you are not aware that my usual demeanor serves the purpose of pleasing the crowds. It is a personality I like. It pleases me as well, makes life so much more pleasurable. But by no means is it all that I am.”

“What does it matter?” Loki grit his teeth. “Does it not bother you to find your toy a tainted monster?” He wanted to add more, but before he could do so his lips were once again sealed by a passionate kiss, even deeper than the ones before.  
It left him staring in disbelief.

“You are wrong prince” The Grandmaster licked a trail along one of Loki’s ears, causing him to shiver.  
“Unique does not mean tainted. Whoever made you think this way was nothing but a fool”

He busied himself by tracing the lines on Loki’s chest with his forefinger in a way that could only be described as loving, a concept Loki was unable to grasp.

“Why are you doing this to me?” He asked with a cracked voice as emotions he had so long tried to suppress threatened to bubble up to the surface, leaving him helpless and at the other’s mercy.

Even though this form possessed a physical strength by far surpassing the one he used to wear, he lacked the energy to utilize it. All he wanted was an end to his turmoil.

“Do you know why I brought you here, my prince?”  
Weakly Loki shook his head.  
“Do you want to know?” The Grandmaster leaned forward so their chests were touching. It felt strangely pleasant.

“It makes no difference either way” Loki spat, though it lacked conviction. “Probably for your very own pleasure. You are greedy”

“Greedy you say?” The older one tapped his  
chin thoughtfully.  
“Maybe. Maybe I am. For the best of the best. And you my prince, you are such a luxurious pleasure. How could I not crave what you have to offer?”

“I am not an object” Loki protested.

“Of course not, no.” The Grandmaster seemed hurt for a moment.

“What then? I have no time for- AH!” Loki’s back arched as a clever mouth closed around one of his sensitive nipples again and sucked, then licked it lightly. His wandering hands slipped lower, fiddling with the waistband of Loki's pants. Quietly he mumbled “I do not want to fight, my prince” as he kissed his way down the younger man’s stomach, halting to dip his tongue into his navel.

Loki threw his head back and gasped, the feeling of the hot mouth against his icy skin setting his every nerve aflame.  
Weakly the prince tried to push the head away, but part of him wanted to hold on to it instead, wanted to give in to the offer and forget. It was a bittersweet pleasure, but better than the cold and dark that would soon await him again. 

Yes, he had underestimated the Grandmaster’s curiosity and interest in the things far out of the ordinary, but part of him did not want to think about later, wanted to live in the moment alone and for one single time feel like his heritage truly did not matter.  
In the end he gave in to that wish, allowing the other to divest him of the remaining clothing and laying bare under his hungry gaze as he watched the older one undress as well. 

He could not see disgust or aversion right then. It was enough for him and as soft lips once more took up the task of following each line marring his skin, he closed his eyes and submitted to the bliss they left in their wake, desperate as it may have been. 

Loki knew that he would have to face the cutting, cold reality soon enough, but in that instant as lips and teeth and tongue worshipped places that no one had ever cared to discover before in their rushed quest for release, he allowed himself the illusion of feeling truly loved. The fall would come and it would be hard and cruel and shattering, but if he had to suffer for the simple fact of existing the way he was, he at least wanted a piece of the heaven that others were given so easily and that had been off limits to him for all of his life.

He could sense those elegant hands stroking his thighs, coming closer and closer to the center of his desire as they slipped up the inside, eventually rolling his balls in a wide palm, then stroking the silken skin of his length until it rested heavily against his stomach. When that sinful, moist mouth finally engulfed him completely, his whole body convulsed in waves of utter pleasure, driven higher and higher until all he could do was to grip the cushioning tightly. 

And then the mouth retracted, leaving him panting and desperate for release.  
Loki cracked his eyes open and tried to focus on that beautiful face hovering above him. The silver hair looked messy and the lush lips puffy, the stripe of turquoise makeup smudged all across the older man’s chin.

“Do not stop. You cannot be that cruel” Loki whimpered and reached out aimlessly. His hand was caught in a tan, bigger one, then brought up for a kiss against his palm. 

The Grandmaster was smiling down at him and if Loki had not thought himself feverish and his mind clouded by the height of arousal, he might have even believed to see some genuine affection in those warm eyes. It tore him apart inside, as it was a gaze that he had longed for all of his life, the gaze of someone looking at a masterpiece, of a loving partner who did not care what he was born as, but adored him for the man he had become despite all hardship. He wanted it to last so badly and yet he knew that it wouldn’t, that it couldn’t be.

“Why are you crying again, my prince?” This time Loki could feel his tears being kisses away, melting on a silky tongue pressed against his cheek.  
“Did I hurt you?”  
Loki shook his head no, but felt his own tongue to heavy to form a proper answer.

“Good.” There was a soft laugh, followed by a quick peck on his other cheek. “There is something I ah.. want to...I want to ask of you.”

The younger one nodded in acknowledgement and spread his legs, assuming that was what the other wanted, his willing body, but to his surprise the Grandmaster shook his head and straddled him instead.

“No, my prince” Loki could see the other chewing on his lip almost nervously, an uncharacteristic display to say the least.  
“No it ah...it is not what I wish for.” Those big hands wound into Loki’s jet black hair, rubbing his scalp carefully.  
He could feel the older man shift in his lap and whimpered as a smooth, round bottom started grinding against his length. 

“You see” The Grandmaster licked his lips frantically “I have had countless lovers over the millennia, but never have I experienced another...well...I have never had uh...anyone inside me”

If he had not heard the words and did not feel the insistent press of that firm bottom against his length, Loki would have thought the blush spreading across that handsome face a trick of his own mind, but there it was, making the other one seem so much younger and even insecure to a certain extent.

“I want you to do it. Be my first, my prince” The words were mumbled into his ear and he couldn't help but stare in shock.

“But…” He was silenced by one of those slender fingers across his lips.

“I am not...not one to beg and I...I.will only ask once but ah...please grant me that wish?” The Grandmaster buried his face against Loki’s neck, taking in the fresh, unique scent.

“Why me?” Loki squeaked.

“Because you….you are uh... are special and…” The other man hesitated.

“Yes?” The younger man breathed out, but the other did not end his thought.

“Yes or no?” he asked instead. 

Loki swallowed around the lump in his throat, then at long last nodded his consent.

“Thank you” The Grandmaster murmured, reaching back and aligning himself before sinking down in one long, swift motion, leaving them both moaning as soon as he was fully seated.  
“My prince you…” he shifted a little and whined as it was just enough to brush that hidden spot inside “You are...uh...you’re perfect... please…” another gasp as he slumped over, clinging to Loki's shoulders “move...my prince”

Loki nodded and bucked his hips slowly, the warmth and tightness almost too much, but he wanted to hold out for both their sake.

“Yes...like that…” the other pushed back against the length filling him so deeply. “Again...do it again...faster” A hungry mouth sought out Loki's for a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss as they moved in unison, both feeling the pressure building far more quickly with their roles reversed.

“I think ah...you might be a little too...too uh...good at this, my prince” He pressed down more urgently and after a few more thrusts spent himself between their bodies with his face buried against his younger lover’s chest to muffle his cry, leaving a sticky mess.  
The spasms of his muscles were enough to topple Loki over the edge as well, finding release while still buried deep inside his heat.

Coming down from their shared height, Loki hugged the other close to him, the heat radiating off the lean body enough to chase away the blue on his own skin at last.  
He could feel those long fingers weaving back into his hair and turned his face to look at him, a tentative smile on his lips. It was met with a tired, but utterly sated one from the other. He could see the full lips moving, but it took a few seconds to make out the words spoken.  
“I am in love with you…”

Loki’s heart leapt into his chest, something about the look in the Grandmaster’s eyes telling him it was the truth.

When at last he was asked again if he too loved his companion the answer was easy enough.  
“I do”


End file.
